Désolé pour hier soir
by Bulle D'Arc-En-Ciel
Summary: Parodie de la chanson de Tryo du même nom. Ou quand Zoro se réveille d'une cuite et que Luffy et Usopp se chargent de lui expliquer.


Salut ! Voici mon premier post sur ce site. Alors, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête ni pourquoi j'ai écris ça en fait. Je devais être très fatiguée je pense et un peu trop en train d'écouter cette chanson de Tryo. Mais bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

Zoro se réveilla comme une fleur mais avec une sérieuse migraine. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil : quinze heures. Il avisa Chopper qui était dans le macadam et qui avait bien besoin d'un doliprane. Il se leva alors et remarqua Luffy et Usopp qui étaient dans la cuisine.

\- Salut les gars, bien dormi ? demanda Zoro.

Pas de réponse de la part des deux autres, tant pis. Le sabreur alla prendre une tasse blanche et se dirigea vers la cafetière pour se servir un café mais il en restait plus.

\- Putain, les gars, abusé, qui c'est qui a fini le café là ? râla le vert.

\- Oh ça va ça va tu vas pas nous gonfler. répliqua Usopp.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Luffy, t'as quelque chose à me dire ? demanda Zoro à son second ami qui le regardait en coin.

\- Bah c'est-à-dire qu'hier t'étais pas bourré, fit Luffy.

\- Non, appuya Usopp, t'étais pire.

\- Oh !

Ce fut tout ce que Zoro trouva à dire. Il avait l'habitude de l'alcool mais de là à être ivre mort et ne plus se rappeler de rien… Prise de conscience à seize heures, il fit alors mine d'aller de se coucher en ressassant le cours de sa soirée. Il extirpa des poches de son jean des tickets de carte bleue et de caisse lui font remonter le temps.

\- Oh putain merde ma caisse ! s'exclama soudainement le vert en se rappelant soudainement de sa voiture.

\- Ta Ferrari n'est pas là ? fit Luffy Tu ne l'as pas prise avec toi ?

\- Tu as dus la laisser au milieu du parking du Macumba. Signala Usopp.

Zoro se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il avait la mémoire qui flanchait et les yeux rouges de son manque de sommeil après une soirée de soiffards. Mais le pire c'était que… Surprise ! Dans son lit, ça bougeait et en sortit une femme rousse. Luffy et Usopp se chargèrent de lui expliquer plus ou moins la situation avant d'ajouter à tour de rôle :

\- Sur ce coup-là, man, t'as été un homme t'as ramené le croisé de Jackie Sardou et d'un Pokémon.

\- T'as du style t'as du style mon frère quand tu vois double, tu ramène de la bombe nucléaire !

Zoro ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux et se dit que là ça commençait à être de trop. La fille quant à elle décida de partir.

\- Bon ben salut on s'appelle, fait-elle en claquant la porte.

À dix-sept heures, Zoro provoqua une assemblée mais il avait encore des relents de gyn, de vodka, de sky et de saké.

\- T'as l'œil qui part en vrille lui signala Chopper.

\- Y a des coins dans vos sourires, remarqua Zoro, Vous m'avez pas tout dit qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de pire ? Il y a forcément quelque chose mais je ne me souviens pas rappelez-moi, je ne me souviens pas, les gars.

\- Oh bah, fit Luffy, t'étais grave.

\- T'as pété ton câble, continua Usopp, Souviens-toi.

\- T'es monté sur le chapiteau, lui confia Luffy, accroché aux cordages, t'as faillis t'aplatir comme un blaireau.

Pardon ? Ah oui c'est vrai, ce cirque là qui était près du bar.

\- Tu voulais pas redescendre fit Usopp en rigolant.

\- Quitte à vivre en hauteur, c'est mieux que de se pendre. dit d'une façon très philosophique Chopper.

Oh bon sang, promis, il arrêtait de boire si c'était pour finir la tête dans le cul et dans le brouillard le lendemain matin.

\- Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers, gémit Zoro en se prenant la tête entre ses mains, faut que j'arrête l'alcool je deviens grave.

Le voilà donc fin prêt pour de nouvelles résolutions : un esprit de sainteté dans un super corps de champion. Il alla donc se prendre un bol de soupe aux légumes et un bol de thé et se mit devant la télé.

\- Et qu'on me foute la paix, dit-il.

Mais on toqua soudainement à la porte, Zoro alla donc ouvrir.

\- Hé Zoro, Luffy, Chopper, Usopp !

C'était Sanji et Franky.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ton verre d'eau, marimo ? demanda Sanji.

\- C'est l'anniv à Robin allez viens on va se taper l'apéro ! dit Franky.

\- Allez marimo bouge tes fesses ! T'as promis à Robin et on tiens ses promesses.

\- Désolé les gars si je finis à l'envers, s'excusa Zoro en prenant sa veste.

\- Zoro on se retrouve au comptoir ! lui cria Luffy qui partait avec Chopper et Usopp avec Franky.

\- Tu m'emmène avec toi, Ero-cook ? J'ai oublié ma caisse sur le parking du Macumba.

\- Ouais. Mais tu devrais arrêter l'alcool, Marimo.

\- Promis, demain j'arrête de boire ce sera juste pour ce soir.

Ou comment être dans une spirale d'alcoolémie sans fin.


End file.
